


Princess

by Moonlilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Happy Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlilith/pseuds/Moonlilith
Summary: This is just a conversation between Draco and Harry before their Halloween party
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drabble. I'm trying to write about Drarry Drabble. I hope it turn to be okay.

"You should wear that." Draco grinned at the icy blue robes on the bed.

"I looked like Cinderella minus crystal shoes." Harry grumbled.

"What about snow white?" Draco teased him.

"Or I could be red riding hood. I could wear your cape."

"And I would be wolf. literally a wolf." Draco mimicked wolf sounds.

"What about Elsa? You can be Olaf." Draco growled at Harry's statement.

"But Dray, why should I always be the princess and not you." Protest Harry.

"Because, Darling, you are my princess and I am your knight in shining armor."

He kissed Harry long and hard.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


End file.
